Just Another Day At The Fair
by KatieGirl97
Summary: Hermione goes to the fair with the Weasleys. Nobody expects what happens, except Ginny of course.


Disclaimer: Yeah Not J.K. Rowling. If you hadn't guessed. :)

On August 25th the Granger household was in disarray.  
>"Hermione dear, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Hermione was too busy to hear her frazzled mother, she was looking frantically for her new book. At last she found it, wedged down beside her bed. Now she remembered, she fell asleep when she was reading it. It must have slipped off in her discomfort at her latest nightmare. Hermione scooped up her stuff and rushed downstairs. She quickly checked she had everything and then packed it in her parents car.<p>

Hermione was going to stay with the Weasleys for the remaining week of summer. Her parents had decided that they would treat all of the Weasleys to a fair in return to her hospitality. Though they had never said anything, Hermione knew that magic made them uneasy. So the idea of taking their daughter to get on a magical train which would take her to her magical school wasn't great for them. It's not that they didn't take her and say goodbye or anything. They weren't barbaric like poor Harrys family. It was just little glances and not really wanting to talk to much about her schoolwork. This is the main reason she asked Ron if she could stay with him for the last week.

The plan was to meet the Weasley's at the local fair in ten minutes. The Grangers were cutting the time a bit fine but they should be just in time. Thank goodness for the Weasley's habit in being late. As Hermione and her parents got out of the car she saw the Weasley's stride towards them excitedly.  
>"Did you see that funny wheel in the sky?" exclaims Arthur excitedly.<br>"Oh hello dear," said Molly Weasley in her motherly tone. "How has your summer been? Excited for 5th year?"  
>"My summer has been nice thank you. I'm very excited! Especially for all of my new lessons!" Hermione said the bit very enthusiastically after all, her lessons were very important to her. She looked warily over at her parents, but they were still caught up in conversation with Arthur. He seemed to be gesturing at the fair while simultaneously talking excitedly and loudly.<br>"The things you muggles come up with! It's both ingenious and just plain weird."

Done listening in, she looked over at the rest of the family. Bill, Percy and Charlie couldn't make it so there were only four of the children there. Ron had shot up and was now even taller than Fred and George. He was currently bickering with Ginny. They seemed to be arguing about the Chudley Cannons and whether or not they would ever win. Now Hermione turned her attention to the twins. They were looking up at all the chaos of the fair in wonderment. In the distance she could faintly hear her mother saying something to her. She shook out of her daze, only to find Fred's sparkling eyes looking up at her with curiosity.  
>"Hermione!" her mother said into her ear, "we're going to go in now. We will be taking Molly and Arthur around, you take the children around. Be safe! Only eat one cotton candy!" Hermione's mother gave her the tickets for everyone and then promptly ushered the adults towards the gate.<br>"Okay guys," she said to the rest of the Weasleys, "let's go!"

They pushed through the crowd to the gate marked _Already have your tickets? Come here!_ Hermione gave the five tickets to the smiling man at the gate and walked through. On the inside of the fair, she got a stamp on her hand and turned around to wait for everybody else. The look of bewilderment when the lady stamped their hands was just too funny!

Fred sidled up next to her and whispered in her ear,"I know I'm attractive, I completely understand why you were staring at me earlier Ms. Granger."  
>She smiled and rolled her eyes at him, slightly embarrassed at being caught.<br>"Suuure you're attractive. If you say so."  
>He smiled at her knowingly and walked off to talk to George. As she thought of the redhead's twin, all of the things that make the two of them different flashed through her head. <p>

The way the walk and stand. Fred walked in a very cocky manner, like he knew just how good he looked. George walked slightly more self-conciously.  
>2. Their smiles. Though they tried they just couldn't smile the same. George had a full smile, and Fred's tilted to the right.<br>3. Their teeth. George had smaller teeth.  
>4. They way they talked was another. Fred had a husky voice with a constantly teasing tone. George talked as if he knew something you didn't, but not in a patronizing way. While it may have been that way if it was anyone else's voice, but he just made it seem mischievous.<br>5. The way they fidgeted. George plays with his clothing. Fred however plays with his hands instead.  
>They were the five golden rules. Walk, smile, teeth, talk and fidget, the only ways Hermione had ever found to tell them apart. Back in third year when Ron and Harry didn't talk to her she had a journal dedicated to them. For some reason they had fascinated her, they still did.<p>

She led them over to the ticket booth and bought ticket bracelets for everybody.

"So which one do you want to go on first?" Hermione asked.

"That one!" Ron said, pointing at the spinning teacups ride.

"Are you sure?" said Fred.

"That looks a little scary," said George.

"For poor ickle Ronniekins," the twins said in unison. Ron scowled at them.

"It's scarier than you think!," exclaimed Hermione. With that they all got into the line up. Since it was still fairly early in the morning, they didn't have to wait more than a few minutes.

The five teenagers spent all morning on the rides, trying ones that spinned, ones that dropped, ones that went fast, and plenty of games. But at the end, they all agreed that Spinning Teacups was the best. When it came time for lunch the five traipsed over to the large outdoor food court. Ron was in heaven. All of the sights and smells, all of it was food. Ron quickly rushed off, forgetting he had no muggle money, and tried to choose something to eat. Ginny took the money Hermione handed to her and followed him quickly after arranging a time and place to meet. Hermione was left with Fred and George.

She took them both to get Snow cones, so they could have something cool, while they browsed. George saw the hot dog and fries stand and was immediately captivated. He barely stuck around long enough to take some money.

"So where do you want to head to?" Hermione asked Fred, scanning the food stands trying to guess what he would choose.

"I'm not sure yet, I just want to walk around with you for awhile." Fred said, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

So they did. They walked around for ten minutes until Fred finally laid eyes on the cotton candy.

"What's that?" he asked eagerly. Fred pulled at her arm and began walking to it, dragging her along with him. She laughed at began to explain cotton candy. When he took his first bite, his eyes grew unfocused as he wolfed it down. When he finished he exclaimed,

"That's my favourite food ever!"

Together they shared three cotton candies, breaking Hermione's mother's rule. She couldn't help it though, she looks so happy and starstruck as he ate it. When they finished the third one she asked him if he wanted a proper meal? He said yes so they walked around until he went back to the very same stand George got his food at.

When they finally met the group up, Ron was sitting with six different kinds of food in front of him, eating them all at the same time. Ginny, was sitting next to him looking at the Ron with disgust, whilst sipping her pink lemonade. George however was nowhere to be found. When Fred asked Ginny pointed at the stage. There was George dancing madly, happy as can be. Fred went to join him, after a few murmured words Fred started dancing too. Hermione smiled and started to chat to Ginny. Ron was still mesmerized by his food, and in no state to converse with.

"So, what's up with you and my brother?" Ginny instantly questioned.

"Nothing!" Hermione replied quickly, a little bit too quickly.

"Sure... I mean I always thought you would be good with one of the twins. They would make you do stuff you wouldn't normally do, you would calm them down, and stop them from doing anything stupid. It's pretty perfect." Ginny retorted, sounding as happy as can be. Hermione blushed. Thankfully she didn't have to reply, because at that moment the twins came dancing back. Hermione shot a warning look at Ginny, only to find her smirking knowingly.

"This music is great!" George exclaimed. He sat down happily next to Ginny. Now the only place free was next to her. Fred eased himself down and looked at Ron, who was still joyfully eating away.

"What are we going to do next?" He asked, looking at Hermione questioningly.

"I thought we could go see some of the animals. There's a petting zoo not far from here. It's a really good one! It has a couple Shetland Ponies, some geese, some Hamsters, some goats, the occasional pig, and a few chicken," Hermione said enthusiastically, because she was passionate about animals.

"Chicken? Where?" said Ron. They all laughed. Since Ron was done, they packed up and headed to the zoo.

Hermione was sitting, petting a rabbit, and watching the twins getting chased by an angry goose. Fred ran and hid behind her, waiting holding his breath as the goose ignored him and continued chasing after his brother. He started petting the fluffy auburn bunny that was on her lap, gasping in shock as the rabbit nuzzled into him. She deposited that rabbit on his lap, and picked up one of the baby goats.

"I worked here last summer." She told Fred, "So I am used to all of the animals by now."

"I would love to work here!" he told her, "When I was little I wanted to be a muggle vet. Of course running a prank shop would be even better, still there's a little part of me that wishes I had done something about my dream."

Hermione had never had such a personal conversation with him. She wondered how many people knew of his desire to help animals. As if sensing her question he answered it.

"I've only ever told George. He thought it was a bit silly though, doing something muggle."

"I think you would have been a wonderful vet!" She proclaimed sincerely. She was about to say something else when Ginny walked up and interrupted them. Fred looked at her angrily, at least Hermione thought it was angry. She must have been imagining it, after all what could he be possibly angry about?

They weren't alone together again until much later. It was about 8:00 maybe 8:30 in the evening, when they finally decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. He slipped into the same seat as Hermione. They laughed and joked all the way up until they were at the top. Fred looked at her seriously and said,

"I've been waiting to do this all day." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Hermione was so surprised, she had not expected this at all, so she looked at him openmouthed.

"Oh," he said really quietly, "I thought you liked me too. But.. Whatever... I am sorry." He blushed redder than his hair and started to turn away from her. Far beyond the point of clear thought, she grabbed his face gently, turned him so he was facing her, and simply said,

"I do like you." She then went on to kiss him. When they got to the bottom of the lift, the guy in charge had to yell at them, they were so wrapped up in each other.

Ginny looked at her smugly and said, "I told you so," Hermione was too happy to care that Ginny was right. She was holding Fred's hand and she was right where she belonged.

AN: Hey guys! :) I know it was a little but cliche and super fluffy, but I couldn't resist. Hope you all loved it! Thanks to me sister for helping me channel Arthur Weasley. Sorry I had to cut some of your stuff out.


End file.
